Pliosaurus
|-|Pliosaurus = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aquatic |cost= 350 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=350 2100 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=50 300 |oxygen = 300 |moistness = 30 |desc= Large size; thick head with short neck. Late Jurassic Period. Diet: Fish, squids and aquatic reptiles. |height=10 FT |length=42 FT |weight=70000 LBS}} Pliosaurus '''(ply-oh-soar-uhs) (near lizard) or '''Plio was a marine reptile that lived during the Late Jurassic period about 155.7-147 MYA in the oceans surrounding South America and Europe. It reached large sizes exceeding 11 meters in length and is characterized by a large head in proportion to its body. The fossil remains of a huge Pliosaurus dubbed "Predator X" has been suggested that it had nearly the bite force of a Tyrannosaurus or even stronger. However, in the game, it has a stronger bite than Tyrannosaurus. In fact, it has the highest attack of all of the fully-aquatic dinosaurs in the game. It is entirely light blue with small black eyes, a short tail equipped with a tail fluke, 2 pairs of fins and a long snout with interlocking teeth. Around the 5.0 update, Pliosaurus was buffed, and has taken the title of strongest aquatic creature with over 300 damage, it isn't a thing that anyone should mess with. Model made by: servez_2build & Mr_Fantasia Trivia * Pliosaurus rivals the Megavore in strength. * Pliosaurus is capable of killing a Mosasaurus with enough health to spare to survive bleed damage. * Pliosaurus is prone to grabbing. * Pliosaurus can easily kill all aquatic reptiles separately. Even the powerful Mosasaurus. * Elder Pliosaurus is the only creature apart from devsaurs that's capable of bleeding elder Megavores. |-|Classic Pliosaurus = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aquatic |cost= (Game Pass) |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=30 180 |oxygen = N/A |moistness = 30 |desc= TBA |height=10 FT |length=42 FT |weight=70000 LBS|available = Yes}} Information The old model for the Pliosaurus, also being one of the oldest playable aquatic creatures. The creature arriving before oxygen was a thing, so players often crawled on land as Pliosaurus as they moved to and from relatively featureless rivers at the time. Design It is a bright cyan in color, with a white underbelly and small black eyes. It looks nothing like the remodel for the Pliosaurus. It looks more alike to the classic model for Mosasaurus. |-|Jaws of the Jurassic = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aquatic |cost= 1020 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=30 180 |oxygen = Infinite |moistness = 30 |desc= TBA |height=10 FT |length=42 FT |weight=70000 LBS|available = Yes}} "One of the biggest sharks of the Cretaceous Period." Information It is bigger than its original, but also much weaker. It loses -20 in strength, -150 in health, but gains a small speed buff of +3. If you go to main, classic, or winter map and play as this skin you can elder the normal Pliosaurus but with a growth rate of 0.5, saving half an hour of eldering the Pliosaurus. After you do that, go to default map and your normal plio, as well as Jaws of the Jurassic, will be elder.If you play as this on the winter/classic/main maps it has the same stats of normal plio but with half the hunger, no oxygen and no water bar. It’s like a normal plio but with half the growth rate. It’s common to see floor glitchers using this dino because of its strength and ability to grab dinos that normal plio can‘t. Design The Jaws of the Jurassic Is a dark gray color, with a white underbelly stretching to Its jaw and tail, It has a shark-like fin on Its back, and has black colored gills on Its neck, It also has red eyes, and the inside of Its mouth Is red. It is one of the handful of skins with stat changes. Trivia * This skin has the sounds of Onchopristis and the sharks. *Model made by: isthislego090. *Obviously has a blocky model |-|Twilight Pliosaurus = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aquatic |cost= 3,000 (Limited) |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=350 2100 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=50 300 |oxygen = 300 |moistness = 30 |desc= Large size; thick head with short neck. Late Jurassic Period. Diet: Fish, squids and aquatic reptiles. |height=10 FT |length=42 FT |weight=70000 LBS}} Information The Twilight Pliosaurus is a skin for the Pliosaurus that was only available through the Galactic Egg. Appearance The Twilight Pliosaurus is blue from the tail as it fades to black to the front of the mouth, except for it’s fins which are blue from the tip. Like all Galactic Skins it has stars and constellations around its body. It's tip of the upper mouth and inside glow bright yellow in color. It has completely black teeth like it's face. It has a constellation on its forehead and yellow eyes. It is one of the more simple designs for a Galactic skins. Trivia * This skin is part of the Galactic Egg Collection. * Does not have growling or calling animations (yet) * Has the FLING! Glitch Category:Aquatic Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Creatures Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Bleed Category:Galactic Dinosaurs Category:Plesiosaur